The present invention relates to a camera with a double or multiple exposure facility.
The conventional single lens non-reflex camera or twin lens camera is not designed for multiple exposure. Single lens reflex (SLR) cameras which have a multiple exposure facility include a winder-release button which has to be pressed whilst the winder is operated to lock the shutter. Thus the practical operation of such cameras is complicated for the user. Therefore, the double exposure operation is not easy in SLR cameras and is impossible in single-lens non-reflex cameras.